1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conference control, including the control of conference equipment and other accessories within a conference room.
2. Description of the Related Art
Teleconferencing has long been an essential tool for communication in business, government and educational institutions. There are many types of teleconferencing equipment based on many characterizations. One type of teleconferencing unit is a videoconferencing unit, which transmits real-time video images as well as real-time audio signals. A video conferencing unit typically comprises a video processing component and an audio processing component. The video processing component may include a camera to pick up live images of conference participants and a video display for showing real-time video images of conference participants or images of documents. The audio portion of a video conferencing unit typically includes one or more microphones to pick up voice signals of conference participants, and loudspeakers to reproduce voices of the participants at the far end. There are many ways to connect video conferencing units. At the low end the link may be an analog plain old telephone service (POTS) line. It may be a digital service line such as an integrated service digital network (ISDN) line or a digital interface to a PBX which may use a T1 or PRI line. More recently video conference units may be linked by digital networks such as an IP network. The operation of the video conference unit is usually controlled by a remote control.
Another type of teleconference unit is a speakerphone, which typically includes at least a loudspeaker and a microphone. Similar to a videoconferencing unit, a speakerphone may also have various connections to another speakerphone. The connection may be an analog POTS line, a digital service line such as an ISDN line or an IP connection. The operation of a speakerphone may be controlled by a remote control, or more typically by a control interface situated on the speakerphone. The control interface may have an alphanumeric keypad and some special buttons for adjusting the operation of the speakerphone.
Within the conference room, there may be other pieces of equipment that cooperate with the videoconference unit or the speakerphone. For example, a computer server may be used to access documents or presentations that are shown during a conference call. A projector may be used in addition to a video monitor of the video conference unit to present a slide show for the local audience. At the beginning of the slide show, a projector screen may need to be lowered to the correct position. The local slide presentation content may be forwarded through the computer and the video conference network to the far ends. An electronic white board may also be used during a conference. The sketches and notes on the white board may be shared with all conference participants wherever the conference units have such capabilities. Typically, each piece of such equipment has its own controller, either through an internal control module or an external remote control.
Furthermore, there are many other pieces of equipment which may also be used during a conference call. For example, a door may need to be closed or locked to prevent unwanted interruption of an on-going conference; the lighting in different parts of the room may need to be adjusted during different parts of the conference; window blinders/shades may need to be brightened or darkened. In a typical conference, someone has to get up and adjust the various components. These actions interrupt the progress of the conference and the train of thought of the group. The interruptions waste valuable time of all conference participants and make the conference longer than necessary.
There are room function controllers that can control some room functions from a central location. For example, a controller may control the thermostat of the air conditioner unit. It may lock or unlock doors and windows. An audio/video controller may control some operations of the audio/video equipment, such as lowering the screen of a video monitor or adjusting the audio volume. But these controllers can only control a few functions that they are designed for. They cannot communicate with other controllers or control other room functions. In a typical conference room, there can be as many as a half dozen controllers for controlling various room functions. It can be very confusing and difficult to know which controller works with which function.
It is desirable to have a method and an apparatus with improved the teleconferencing capabilities to avoid interruptions. It is desirable to manage and control all relevant pieces of equipment of a conference from a centralized location with a simple and intuitive interface.